Breaking the Fourth Wall - Briser le Quatrième Mur
by Aeal
Summary: Traduction. Sherlock et John doivent partager un lit. Crack!meta!ficlet.


**Breaking the Fourth Wall**

**Briser le Quatrième Mur**

Sherlock'sScarf

.

Traduction par Aeal

.

**Résumé : **Sherlock et John doivent partager un lit. Crack!meta!ficlet.

**Note d'auteur et disclaimer :** Ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'une crack!fic, une plaisanterie idiote. Sherlock appartient à Steven Moffatt et Mark Gatiss, l'idée originale de Sherlock Holmes appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je les emprunte seulement pour le plaisir de mon passe-temps préféré, écrire du slash Sherlock/John.

Pour : Skyfullofstars

**Note de la traductrice : **Je ne suis que la traductrice de cet OS qui m'a fait beaucoup rire et que je voulais partager avec vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! J'ai bien sûr demandé et reçu la permission de traduire cette histoire. Je transmettrai vos reviews à Sherlock'sScarf que je remercie encore.

Merci également à _Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua_ pour son aide et ses conseils avisés.

La version originale se trouve dans mes favoris ou à cette adresse : /s/7909195/1/Breaking-the-Fourth-Wall

* * *

« Je suis désolé, messieurs, mais nous n'avons plus qu'une chambre de libre. C'est une chambre double, cependant, si cela ne vous dérange pas de partager… ? »

John soupira, mais il avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'inquiéter des convenances. Tout le monde supposait que lui et Sherlock étaient un couple, de toute façon. Partager une chambre d'hôtel, dans une ville perdue, à des kilomètres de Londres, allait difficilement faire parler les gens plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà.

« On va prendre la chambre. »

oOoOo

Après un repas reconstituant composé d'une tourte à la viande et d'une excellente bière brune dans un pub des environs, John et Sherlock montèrent avec lassitude les escaliers jusqu'à la petite chambre double au bout du couloir. John, fatigué, chercha les clés de la chambre à tâtons dans sa poche. Après l'avoir observé un moment, Sherlock, sans un mot, le contourna et pris les clés des doigts de John et les tourna dans la serrure. La porte pivota pour révéler une chambre d'hôtel typique, avec des murs d'un blanc terne, une moquette défraichie, et une couverture à fleurs véritablement hideuse.

Sherlock parcourut des yeux la note affichée sur le dos de la porte. « Il semblerait que la remise des clés soit à 10h. Cela devrait nous donner une chance de régler la note avec suffisamment de temps pour attraper le train de 10h30 pour rentrer à Londres. » Il ôta son pardessus, et tendit le bras pour prendre la veste que John portait. Il suspendit manteau et veste à la patère au dos de la porte.

John se traina jusqu'au côté du lit le plus proche et s'écroula, épuisé, pour s'assoir sur le rebord, et sortir ses orteils de ses chaussures. Avec efforts, il passa son pull-over à mailles côtelées par-dessus sa tête et le laissa tomber sur le sol.

De l'autre côté du lit, Sherlock reflétait ses actions, enlevant d'un coup de pied ses coûteux mocassins italiens et se débarrassant d'un mouvement d'épaule de la chemise en soie aubergine qu'il portait. La jetant sur le dossier de la chaise en bois près de la fenêtre, Sherlock se leva juste assez longtemps pour sortir de son pantalon gris et le plier sur la chaise. Uniquement vêtu de son boxer en soie noir, Sherlock souleva la (_épiquement grotesque_) couverture et se glissa entre les draps froids.

Pendant ce temps, John avait également ôté son pantalon, et le rejoignit sous les couvertures. « Eh bien, au moins quand on est en dessous de cette parodie de couette, on ne peut plus la voir. »

Sherlock émit un rire amusé, puis tous deux restèrent silencieusement allongés pendant un temps, appréciant le réchauffement progressif, grâce à la chaleur corporelle partagée et à l'isolation de la (inexcusablement effrayante) couverture.

« John ? »

« Oui, Sherlock ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me sens… J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe. »

« Qu'on t'observe ? »

« Oui, c'est une sensation étrange – comme si des milliers de personnes, des femmes surtout, attendaient de voir ce que je vais faire maintenant. »

John se tourna sur le côté, se redressant sur son coude pour regarder Sherlock. « Eh bien, tu sais d'où vient ce sentiment, non ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Ce sont toutes ces lectrices et ces auteures de fanfiction. Elles nous observent toutes, obsédées qu'elles sont par ce qui pourrait soudain se passer entre nous, si nous sommes soudainement contraints de partager notre espace de sommeil. »

« Tu es sérieux ? Ne savent-elles pas que tu es hétéro et que je suis marié à mon travail ? »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Personne ne sait déformer la réalité pour l'adapter à ses désirs comme les fans. Et apparemment, ce dont ces filles ont besoin, c'est de voir deux types sexys le faire. »

« _Deux_ types sexys ? » fit Sherlock avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Hey, écoute, mon grand –Je te ferai savoir que les gens n'en ont jamais assez des petits poussins mignons. Et toi, avec tes pommettes et tes cheveux et ton manteau super cool, sans parler de la Purple Shirt of Sex… »

« _La Chemise Aubergine du Sexe ?_ »

« Apparemment c'est comme ça qu'elles appellent cette chemise que tu viens d'enlever. La seule chose qu'elles préfèrent à cette chemise, c'est ce qu'il y a en-dessous. »

« Je n'en avais aucune idée… » dit Sherlock faiblement.

« Endors-toi, Sherlock. Essaie d'oublier tous ces fans et leurs attentes. »

« J'essaierai. Bonne nuit, John. »

« Bonne nuit, Sherlock. »

oOoOo

« John ? »

« _Oui_, Sherlock ? »

« Envie de leur donner de quoi parler ? »

« Oh, Seigneur, _oui_. »

* * *

Voila !

Pour la Chemise (oui, avec majuscule, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était presque une marque déposée) de Sherlock, j'ai hésité sur la traduction mais il m'a semblé que c'était une expression courante en anglais dans le fandom français. Je l'ai donc laissé en VO dans la bouche de John, puis traduit par Sherlock qui ne connait pas ce terme.

Vos avis ?

Aeal

21 novembre 2012


End file.
